Meant to be
by BobbyAlkali
Summary: Luffy meets an old friend whom he loved when he was just a kid how will he feel about meeting the girl again after all these years. Monkey D Luffy and Ari D Asha (Made up character)
1. Chapter 1

AN- Asha and her lineage are completely made up and I'm not following the one piece storyline.

Luffy stood on the deck of the Sunny thinking about an old friend, his best friend. He meet the red haired girl when she was looking at flowers in the village Luffy hadn't seen her before so wanted to get a better look at the mysterious girl. She had a note book in her hand and was drawing the flowers in front of her. "What are you doing?" Luffy asked trying to get a better look at her drawing.

"I like flowers." She said with a smile showing Luffy her drawing

"It's good, you're a good drawer"

"Thank you"

"I'm Luffy" Luffy stated as he sat next to the young girl

"Nice to meet you Luffy I'm Asha" She turned the page in her book "Can I draw you?" She asked looking at him.

"Ok sure" the two talked for a while before a man in a straw hat called out for Asha and she said her goodbyes to Luffy and followed the man in the straw hat.

It wasn't long before the two began to spend more time with each other around the village and not long before Luffy meet her father Shank's Le Roux. After a year spent becoming close friends it was time for the red haired pirates to leave and continue their journey on the sea.

"Daddy! Don't be mean to Luffy" Said young Asha looking up at her father.

"Were just teasing darling" Shanks states ruffling up his young daughters hair

Asha sat with Luffy at the bar listing to him talk about becoming a pirate "You're lucky Asha your already a pirate and your younger than me" Luffy stated with a pout

"I'm not a pirate Luffy. Daddy's taking me to live with my uncle I won't be with him anymore he says it's too dangerous after all I am only with him as my Nanny died last year." Asha stated

"But we will see each other again?" Luffy asked looking worried

"When we both set out to sea on our own we will sure meet again"

"It's been a year it's going to be strange without you around here" Luffy said quietly

"I'll miss you too Luffy" Asha said as she hugged Luffy and walked on to her father's ship waving goodbye to her friend. Luffy watched as his friend faded into the distance hoping they would meet again once they both set off to fulfil their dreams.

"Are you sure you want to leave now?" Asked Asha's uncle looking at the sixteenyear old red haired girl in front of him.

"I'm sixteen it's time I leave to find my own way uncle Mi Hawk" Asha replied as she finished packing her small boat. She hugged her uncle goodbye before getting in her small boat and venturing out to the vast ocean waiting for her.

Luffy was finally united with his friends after two years but here he was standing on the deck of Sunny looking at the vast ocean wondering where she is, wondering where she has been all this time and if she still wants to be a pirate. Before his crew mates Asha was his only friend. Luffy remembers the fights they used to have Luffy never once won against the girl, she also used to use two poles as weapons 'I wonder if she still uses poles' Luffy asked himself as he began thinking about the girl he hadn't seen since he was seven and her six. "Hey, Luffy? You going to come eat?" Sanji asks as he approaches the boy. Luffy nodded and walked past Sanji to the kitchen.

The crew had just left fish Man Island and were continuing their journey onwards.

"Finally! a newspaper." Nami stated as she sat down and began reading her newspaper. A piece of paper fell out of the news paper Luffy picked it up 'A wanted poster?' Luffy told himself as he looked at the poster in his hand 'Ari D Asha 300.000.000 Beri' Luffy read 'Asha is also a pirate now?' Luffy said to himself as he looked at the image of a girl who looked very different to the one he knew. She was wearing a black hat it looked like she hid her hair in the hat her blue eyes had not changed her skin was still pale, she was still beautiful.

"Luffy what's that?" Nami asked as the crew members had crowed around

Luffy held up the poster "An old friend of mine"

"Wow she's beautiful" Sanji stated with heart shaped eyes "How do you know her?"

"She lived in my village for a year"


	2. Chapter 2

Asha unknown to Luffy was at marine ford she saw Ace die, she saw Luffy break down. She also lost someone she loved because of that battle. Her grandfather, Edward Newgate. She had only met the man a few times in her lifetime and was always told not to tell anyone who her grandfather is. A man she had seen on her grandfather's ship once had killed the very man he served under. Before she could run towards the man who had just killed her grandfather a hand was placed on her shoulder "Darling you're not strong enough to take him on. I can't lose you!" Shanks stated looking at his daughter his eyes begging for her not to fight black beard.

"Dad." Asha said quietly as she hugged her father.

Asha watched as Luffy was thrown to a white bear that was standing on the deck of a submarine that belonged to a man named Trafalgar Law. The man had said he would take Luffy and Jimbie to a safe place and help them as he was a doctor. Asha didn't know what to make of the random appearance of this man but he was thankful that he would save Luffy. Asha bent down to pick up the very straw hat Gold D Roger, her father and Luffy wore. Her father took the hat from his daughter's hands and told Buggy to give it to Luffy.

Asha stood as she looked at a stone slab with her grandfather's name on it Edward Newgate, next to it was Luffy's brothers name Portgas D Ace.

Ever since Asha was born she took her grandmothers name Ari D it was her grandmother's way of protecting Asha from the government if they knew she was the granddaughter of whitebeard and the daughter of Shanks Le Roux and Serenade Newgate and the niece of Dracule Mi Hawk they would hunt her down and execute her for who her family is. Her grandmother had two children a boy who is ten years older than her daughter her son was named Dracule Mi Hawk whom was the son of a man she married but he later left the family shortly after Mi Hawk was born. She later secretly married Edward Newgate and gave birth to their Daughter Serenade while he was at sea. Her grandmother died when Asha was five years old her father had heard about her death and since he was close he came to get his young daughter, which was his first time seeing his daughter since she was born. It was decided that Shanks would give his daughter to Mi Hawk to keep on his island to keep safe. Asha stayed with Shanks for a year and a few month until her uncle raised her. Before Mi Hawk her father taught her how to fight with a sword Asha always chose to fight with two swords and to this day still does she was trained for ten years by her uncle Mi Hawk he trained her everyday he was at the island when he wasn't she was trained everyday by the monkeys. Her mother is the most famous female pirate she made it possible for female pirates to get recognition. Asha doesn't know too much about her mother but according to her uncle she has an all female crew. Whilst living on the island with her uncle she had her grandfathers, mothers, uncles and fathers wanted posters on her wall and when she saw Luffy had a wanted poster she added it to her collection.

Asha knew if her grandmother hadn't died she would have had a chance at a normal life. But her life has been far from normal since her death she was a pirate for a year. She lives on an island where she's trained to sword fight everyday as her uncle and father both know that if her lineage is found out she will be hunted and wanted by the government. There was not much to do she could leave the island and live a normal life now she was old enough to understand or she could follow her dream and find Luffy.


	3. Chapter 3

"Perona what are you doing?" Zoro asked as he was walking down the corridor

"Look at this!" Perona stated ushering him over

"What is it?" Zoro asked as he looked through the door

"Someone else lived here with Mi Hawk."

Zoro looked at the room it looked like it had been lived in there were books in the book case, note books on the side. Flower patterned bed sheets and the wall had been painted with flower patterns. He caught sight of some wanted posters on the wall he noticed Luffy's first wanted poster on the wall 'Why is Luffy's first wanted poster on the wall? Whose room is this?' Zoro was curious so he entered the room to have a closer look there was a picture on the side, Zoro picked it up to get a better look it was Mi Hawk around six or so years ago with a young girl with a yellow hat which covered her hair the girl was hugging Mi Hawk who was sitting on the floor in front of her facing the camera. 'A little girl? His daughter?' Zoro asked himself

"What are you doing?" Mi Hawk said from the hall way. Zoro was startled so he dropped the picture making the frame smash upon impact with the floor.

"Sorry, I... I was just look ... sorry I shouldn't have" Zoro said bowing profusely Mi Hawk walked up to Zoro picking up the frame before going back to the door "This room belonged to my niece" Mi Hawk stated before leaving Zoro standing in the room.

Later that day Zoro was walking past the girl's room he saw Mi Hawk sitting on the bed putting a newly framed picture on the bed side cabinet. "Where is she?" Zoro asked from the doorway

"She went to live her own life." Mi Hawk stated getting up from the bed and accompanying Zoro in the doorway before shutting the door behind him. Zoro could see Mi Hawk missed the girl being around.

"When did she leave?"

"A month before you showed up here." Mi Hawk said as he walked away from Zoro.

'Why did he tell me all that he could have just told me to mind my own business. He could have killed me for seeing the picture. That girl could be considered his weakness.' Zoro said to himself as he thought about what the girl obviously meant to Mi Hawk.

Asha had left her uncle in aims of fulfilling her dream and her promise to Luffy she promised him once he became a pirate she would become his ships botanist. Asha was taught about plants by her grandmother who was a florist. Asha wanted to know more about plants at a young age so her grandmother would by her books on plants for her to read and study from. Her father also brought her books and notebooks so she could draw the flowers. Her uncle also brought her books from some places he had been.

Asha had covered her hair ever since leaving Luffy her father was worried about them connecting her to him and her being in danger so he put a hat on her head and stuffed her hair inside. Asha got used to wearing hats and it kind of grew on her.


	4. Chapter 4

Asha had gotten her bounty whilst travelling with the heart pirates during her time with them she had come into contact with a few high profile marines who she had defeated, she had created her own name and her origins were still unknown to the world government. She stayed with her father for a few weeks after the war before meeting and travelling with Trafalgar Law. She trusted Law due to him saving Luffy she never told Law that she knew Luffy.

Asha had taken over a pirate ship throwing the occupants over board and taking their ship for her own sailing off to her next adventure.

"Luffy I thought I told you to stop getting food from the fridge!" Sanji yelled pushing Luffy out of the kitchen "I'm putting a lock on the fridge!" he stated as her returned to the kitchen.

"He never learns." Nami stated as she watched a grumpy Luffy walking on the deck

"A pirate ship is approaching!" Usopp yelled looking at the crew

"Know the mark?" Nami asked

"I don't think so"

Asha was coming out of the bath, a towel wrapped around her torso and a towel wrapped around her hair. She walked on to the deck to get some fresh air she heard some talking and noticed a ship next to hers with crew members looking at her.

"Yoho a beautiful women!" Brooke stated looking down at Asha

"A Women!" Sanji yelled as he spotted the girl as he came out of the kitchen. Asha looked up at the people looking down at her. She spotted a green haired man as he walked over to the side of the boat to see what was going on. 'I've seen him somewhere before?' Asha thought to herself as she was trying to place him. Luffy came to the side of the ship to see what was happening he saw a girl in a towel. He saw the scar on her right arm he saw a strand of red hair escaping the towel 'Asha?' Luffy thought before jumping on to the girl's ship and hugging her.

"Why is Luffy hugging her?" Sanji said angrily

'Luffy?' Lacey thought to herself as she saw the straw hat on his head she reached her arms up to his back and hugged him back resting her head on his shoulder. 'The green haired man is Luffy's first mate, I remember uncle telling me about him' Asha thought as Luffy pulled away.

"Nice to see you again, Luffy." Asha said smiling to the boy in front of her "You've grown up."

"You too." Luffy smiled before looking at the girl and blushing. He was joined on the ship by the rest of his crew who noticed Luffy blushing and couldn't quite believe it, Luffy never gets like his. Asha saw Sanji looking at her with blood coming out of his nose she looked down noticing she was still in a towel.

"Excuse me while I go change." Asha stated as she excused herself to change. She changed into a white tank top and blue demine shorts. She brushed her hair and clipped it up and put her hat on covering her hair putting in two clips either side to make sure her hat didn't fall off. She couldn't believe she was seeing Luffy again after all these years. Asha slipped on her black sandals as she looked at the door 'Luffy you haven't changed!' Asha said to herself.

"So this is your ship?" Luffy asked as Asha walked back on to the deck.

"No I took it from some passing pirates." Asha stated

"Join my crew!" Luffy stated looking at Asha. Asha looked at the boy in front of her it seemed like only yesterday they were both clinging on to her father as he lost an arm protecting them.

"Luffy that's not something you just decide you have a crew to think of." Asha stated unconsciously touching her scared arm

"If I say you can join you can join!" Luffy yelled surprising his crew.

Asha smiled "If it's ok with your crew I don't see why not Luffy."

Zoro looked at the girl 'I swear I've seen her before, but where?' Zoro asked himself.

"I'm Brooke, may I see your panties?" Brooke asked Asha laughed at Brooke's statement and pulled the top of her panties up showing them slightly over the top of her shorts before pulling her shorts up and laughing at Luffy's crew expressions.

"What are you doing?" Luffy yelled waving his arms around in surprise. All of Luffy's crew introduced themselves. After Asha picked up her things she joined Luffy and his crew on their ship. Sanji had started cooking so the crew gathered in the kitchen.

"You have quite a high bounty Asha!" Robin stated looking at her wanted poster which was on the table. Everyone looked at Asha for an answer even Luffy was curious about his friend antics since they last met.

"It doesn't matter." Asha said trying to smile but failing.

"What did you do to get such a high bounty?" Nami asked

"You're a swords man?" Zoro asked looking at the two swords on the floor by Asha's feet. Asha was thankful for the change of subject.

"Yeah. You're three style am I right?" Asha asked moving to sit next to Zoro

"Yeah I am. Two style? Don't see many women using more than one style."

"That is true, but I'm not like any other women." Asha stated smiling as Zoro smiled back at her.

"Let's eat!" Luffy stated as he pulled Asha to the table.

"Ok Luffy don't pull my arm off." Lacey stated as she sat down on at the table next to Luffy.

Zoro sat down next to Asha asking about her swords "The red one where did you get that?" Zoro asked pointing to the red handled and sheaved sword on the floor.

"My father gave it to me two years ago. The blade its self is made of black steel just like the black sword my uncle gave me!"

"Black steel? That's rare and the strongest type of steel!" Zoro said in awe at his new crew mate's weapons

Nami and Robin looked on as their captain looked annoyed about his swords man talking to his friend. "Someone's jealous" Nami whispered to Robin as she nodded in return.

"I feel like I've seen you before." Zoro said looking at Asha trying yet again to figure out where he had seen the girl.

"From a wanted poster?" Asha asked as Sanji handed her some food

"For you beautiful!" Sanji swooned "Not you!" he yelled batting Luffy's hands away.

The crew were surprised by Asha's small appetite and the fact she let Luffy take food from her plate.

"You don't eat much." Sanji stated while taking a drag of his cigarette

"She really likes sweet food. You never ate much back then either." Luffy said between mouthfuls.

"I am quite partial to sweet food." Asha said smiling "Your cooking is so good Sanji!"

"Thank you beautiful!" Sanji swooned

"Do you know a man called Mi Hawk?" Zoro asked finally recognising the girl next to him as the girl from the picture in the girl's room in Mi Hawk's house. Asha stopped talking and looked at Zoro in shock. All of Luffy's crew were now looking at the girl waiting for an answer.

"You know Mi Hawk Asha?" Luffy asked with his mouthful of food

"I saw a picture of you with Mi Hawk at Mi Hawks's place it was a few years old but it's you." Zoro injected

"When were you with Mi Hawk?" Asha asked

"I trained with him for two years, two years ago."

"He said he wouldn't take on a second student" Asha whispered

"Mi Hawk trained you!" Luffy yelled startling Asha

"Yeah... You're the swords man uncle talked about."

"UNCLE!" the whole crew yelled as Asha covered her mouth with her hand surprised she let that piece of info slip so easily.

"Shank's brother is Mi Hawk?" Luffy asked

"How do you know red haired Shank's?" Robin asked surprised by what Luffy had asked

"Luffy!" Asha yelled shocked that her friend told her secret

"Sorry shouldn't I have said anything?" Luffy replied

"Well it's out there now." Asha stated looking at Luffy "Shank's is my father. Mi Hawk is my mother's older brother!"

"So he trained you to use a sword?" Zoro asked

"My father did when I was five. He trained me for a year before my uncle started training me."

"Your family is quite impressive." Robin stated

"You could say that." Asha replied thinking about the two other family members they didn't know about.


	5. Chapter 5

"Asha?" Marco said trying to get the attention of the girl standing in front of him.

"Marco?" Asha asked looking up at the familiar man.

Asha had first met Marco when she was five and again when she was ten when she spent a few months on her grandfather's ship. Marco was charged by her grandfather to look after her and only the most trusted members of the crew were present the few months she was staying. She remembers Marco looking after bringing her sweets and listing to his stories about his time on the ship and stories about her grandfather.

"You ok kid?" Marco asked resting his hand on her shoulder.

"You are more entitled to be upset then me." Asha said looking up at Marco

"That's not true. He's your grandfather he's family. Were both entitled to be upset."

"Will you be captain now?"

"It seems that way."

"He would want you to Marco. He trusted you more than anyone."

"What about you? Why are you here?"

"I knew he wouldn't let one of his crew members die. I knew he would come to save Ace. I Guess I wanted to help."

"Why not join the white beard pirates? I would happily follow you."

"Follow me?"

"You could be our captain."

"That's not a good idea"

"Why? You proved you're strong enough. And pops was your grandfather everyone here would gladly follow you!"

"Strong enough don't be silly" Asha said pulling away from Marco's touch.

"Asha what are you talking about?" Marco replied trying to calm Asha down putting his hands on both her shoulders trying to keep her in place.

"I stood there while that man killed him! I stood there!"

"Red hair told me what happened. He stopped you from interfering. You are strong. You have a bounty for being the only person to have defeated Akainu!"

"But I didn't today, did I? He killed Ace and nearly killed Luffy."

"You weren't close to him you couldn't have fought him you know that!"

"But I should have! I should have gotten to Akaniu before he killed ace but i didn't! I should have got to black beard before he killed my grandfather but I didn't!" Asha yelled batting Marcos hands away.

"Asha stop it!"

"It's my fault!"

"Don't..."

"Grandfather is dead because of me. Ace is dead because of me. Luffy is in pain because of me!"

Marco brought his hand up and slapped Asha across the face "Don't you dare!" Asha held her face in shock her face stinging at the impact. "Don't do that to yourself!"

"Why not Marco!"

"Because it's not your fault Asha, it's not your fault!" Marco said as he pulled the girl close to him and wrapped his arms around her "It will never be your fault!"

AN - Please review (:


	6. Chapter 6

"We could always fight see who's the better swordsman?" Zoro smirked.

Sanji hit Zoro over the head with a wooden spoon "Never fight a women!" he stated.

"Shitty cook!" Zoro yelled looking furious at Sanji. Asha laughed at the twos antics as she watched them fighting with each other. Zoro stopped fighting and looked back at the girl smiling at the sight of her giggling.

"I'm getting food ready." Sanji stated as he walked to the kitchen.

"So my three style against your two style?" Zoro smirked as he stood in front of the girl.

"Maybe another time sweetie." Asha smiled as Zoro blushed at the pet name he was just given. Asha reached her hand up touching Zoro's face smiling as she brushed her finger down his scar over his eye. "Looks like it hurt?" as she touched his scar gentle running her finger down his scar and running it back up looking to his eye as she did so.

"Yeah." Zoro said stuttering. Asha moved her body closer touching Zoro slightly as she continued to run her finger gently up and down his scar.

"How did it happen?" She asked looking concerned.

"When I was training." Zoro stated as he started to feel flushed at the feeling of Asha's body touching his.

"Food's ready!" Luffy yelled as he walked over to the two "What are you doing?" Luffy said as he stared at the two "Asha lets go eat" Luffy grabbed Asha's hand and lead her to the kitchen leaving Zoro confused.

Luffy pulled Asha down to sit next to him "Why were you touching Zoro's face?" Luffy asked angrily. The rest of the crew looked on surprised by Luffy's reaction.

"I was asking about his scar Luffy. Why are you so angry?" Asha asked looking confused about Luffy's reaction.

"Can't I be angry?"

"You have to have a reason?" Asha stated poking Luffy in the arm. Zoro sat down next to Asha causing Luffy to look angrier. Zoro didn't notice his captains and sat down.

"Sake Sanji!" Zoro stated.

"get it yourself crappy swordsman!" Sanji snapped

"Fine." Zoro said as he got up to get the sake.

"Mind if I have some?" Asha asked turning to face Zoro with a smile.

"Sure." Zoro smirked as he gave Asha a bottle. Asha started drinking the liquid while talking to Zoro unaware of Luffy's death glare.

"I can drink more than you!" Zoro exclaimed with flushed cheeks.

"No, no, no I can drink more mister!" Asha exclaimed slurred while she swayed back and forth closer to Zoro.

"No I drink more!" Zoro said downing his drink before slamming it against the table.

"Me ,drink more!" Asha stated as she quickly finished her drink slamming it on the table just as Zoro did. The two sat having a drinking contest finishing fifth teen bottles of sake between them. The two rambled to each other as the rest of the crew left them to their own devices. Luffy was annoyed by his two crew member's closeness so decided to leave. Zoro and Asha were left alone in the kitchen drinking sake.


	7. Chapter 7

"Did you pass out in here Zoro?" Sanji asked kicking the swordsman as he walked past. Zoro groaned at the sound of his voice.

"Shut up shitty cook!" Zoro snapped trying to get up holding his head.

Asha walked in sitting down next to Zoro "You're head hurt to?" Asha asked as she rested her head on the table.

"We drank too much red!" Zoro said resting his head on the table next to her.

"You can say that again green." Asha said laughing slightly.

"Have you two been in here all night?" Nami asked as she came in asking Sanji for breakfast.

The rest of the crew entered the kitchen and began eating. Luffy sat next to Asha stroking her hair as her head rested on the table. Asha turned her head to face Luffy smiling at him. "Eat something." Luffy said as he put a fork full of scrambled eggs into her mouth.

"Thank you." Asha said as Luffy continued to feed her until she couldn't eat anymore.

"Were approaching an island Luffy." Nami stated as Luffy ran out of the kitchen to see the island for himself. The crew followed Luffy out Asha stood next to Luffy stumbling a little, Luffy wrapped his arm around her holding her steady pulling her body close to him. Zoro looked on not to happy with Luffy's closeness to Asha.

"Come on let's explore." Luffy said taking Asha by the hand on to the island. Asha followed in toe with Luffy as he held on to her hand. Luffy and Asha got separated from the group as they ventured further in to the forest that was on the island. "You drink like your father." Luffy laughed looking back at her.

"I guess I do." Asha said laughing.

"You and Zoro are close." Luffy stated as he looked away from her.

"I guess so." Asha said moving closer to Luffy "You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Luffy said as he turned around smiling at her.

Luffy and Asha continued their walk around the island talking about when they were children and the things they did. They found their way back to ship where the crew were waiting for them.

"Barbeque Sanji!" Luffy demanded.

Asha sat beside Zoro on the beach watching as Luffy, Chopper and Usopp were playing around, giggling at Luffy's antics.

"Asha." Said a voice from behind them. Asha and the crew looked back to see Mi Hawk walking towards them. Zoro grabbed his swords but was stopped by Asha placing her hand on his.

"What are you doing here?" Ash asked standing up to face her uncle.

"I need to talk to you." Mi Hawk stated as he waved her over. Asha followed her uncle until she was out of ear shot of her friends. "It's about your father, mother and you grandfather."

"I don't understand." Asha replied

"Black beard, he knows you are white beards granddaughter and the daughter of Serenade Newgate and Shank's Le roux."

"So he finally told?"

"It would seem that way. He knows you also joined the straw hat pirates. He intends to kill two birds with one stone Asha."

"He can try."

"Your mother is looking for you." Mi Hawk said looking at his niece.

"But I've never met my mother. Yeah I know what she looks like from the wanted posters."

"Your mother and father are both worried about your safety."

"I'm sixteen. You raised me they should let me be." Asha stated

"Doesn't mean they don't care Asha, I know I do."

"I'm a pirate it's dangerous they know that their pirates to."

"Black beard killed her father she doesn't want him killing you too. I know you can look after yourself you rival me in sword play. You deserved to know that the world government will be after you, more so now."

"Stay for some food?" Asha asked pointing back to her friends.

"No I should leave." Mi Hawk stated as he walked back to his boat. "Take care." He said as he hugged her before leaving.

"Your grandfather is whitebeard?" Luffy yelled when Mi Hawk was out of sight

"You were listing?" Asha yelled.

"Robin used her ability we heard it all." Luffy stated while eating meat.

"Why would you do that?" Asha yelled pushing Luffy to the floor. Luffy looked up in shock.

"I was worried!" Luffy exclaimed.

"About what? He's my uncle he wouldn't hurt me!" Asha yelled

"I was worried you would leave!" Luffy yelled as he got to his feet. Luffy's answer surprised himself.

"It's about time." Nami whispered to Robin who nodded in return.

"Luffy I wasn't going to leave." Asha stated

"I Know that now. I'm sorry it won't happen again." Luffy replied

"I can't have any secrets can I?" Asha said laughing.

"Who is Serenade?" Luffy asked.

"A female pirate who has a female crew, she was the first female pirate to receive a bounty and a high bounty at that and she was only fifth teen. After it was made known that she was the daughter of Edward Newgate her bounty soared. She is also seen as the strongest hand to hand combat fighter." Robin answered

"You're good at hand to hand combat." Luffy said looking at Asha.

"Seems you are very much like your parents." Robin stated referring to her fighting skills.

"Seems so." Asha replied

"A all female pirate crew." Sanji swooned as blood ran from his nose.

"By my calculations your mother is only thirty three." Robin stated

"Younger than me!" Franky said looking at Asha

"Yoho and me!" Brook chimed

"That's not hard grandpa." Zoro stated.

"She had me when she was seventeen." Asha replied.

"She's looking for you. That means we get to see an all female pirate crew!" Sanji swooned.

"I have no memory of my mother. She gave me to my grandmother shortly after I was born. I've never met her."

"Well you get to see her when she finds you." Luffy smiled as he rubbed her back trying to comfort her.

"She just wants me to give up being a pirate."

"She cares about you."

"She's a pirate to, she can't tell me not to be one."

"Doesn't stop her caring. You have a lot of people who care about you Asha." Luffy said grinning at the girl who smiled back at him.

"Thanks Luffy. You always did make me feel better." Asha smiled as she hugged her captain.

AN - Review (:


	8. Chapter 8

"You think it's a good idea?" Shanks asked as he held his wife's hands.

"I can't let black beard hurt her!" Serenade replied

"But you can't interfere."

"Why she's my baby!"

"She's mine to. We can't tell her what to do, she won't listen to us we didn't raise her."

"But we are her parents!"

"But Mi Hawk raised her Serenade."

"I know. Maybe I should have given up being a pirate and raised her myself. I don't know anything about her. I missed so much!" Serenade said as she rested her head on Shank's shoulder.

"What message would that have sent her? Give up on dreams?"

"But I would have still had her!"

"Asha is fulfilling her dream we have to let her do that. She is old enough to look after herself now."

"She is still a child Shanks!"

"Serenade she is eighteen, not a child anymore."

"I just want to see her!"

"And you can, just don't interfere you have no leeway in the matter."

Serenade touched his face smiling "I understand." Shanks kissed his wife softly.

"You will get your chance to meet her again." Shanks stated as he held her face in his hands.

"I left her when she was only a few months old, she's changed to much since then." Serenade smiled as she looked at her wanted poster.

"She has your eyes. Big and blue."

"Your hair." Serenade said smiling at her red haired husband.

"Just don't try to control her Serenade and she will love you."

"I remember holding her in my arms for the first time, I should have gone to see her when my father had her on his ship and when, I should have been there at marine ford. But it was too hard I knew I wouldn't let her go if I saw her. She known's you, she doesn't know me."

"She will know you. You will get your chance Serenade just give it time." Shanks smiled as he wrapped his arms around his blond haired wife.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey red you ok?" Zoro asked as he approached the red haired girl in question looking over the side of the ship.

"I'm ok Zoro." Asha replied looking up to the swordsman who was standing beside her.

"You sure? You don't look to good?" Zoro asked placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Really I'm fine." Asha turned looking at him with a smile "Really." She insured as she placed her hand on his.

"If you say so red." Zoro smiled at the girl as she turned to look at the ocean Zoro moved his hand to her back as he joined her in watching the ocean not saying a word but feeling he should be there for her.

"Why won't you fight me?" Zoro asked as rubbed her back slightly

"Why do you want to fight me? What does it prove?" Asha asked

"I guess I just want to see how good you are with a sword."

"And you will, it just won't be against you Zoro." Asha replied leaning into his side.

"What's wrong Asha? You seem off." Zoro wrapped his arm around the girl's shoulders and pulled her close to his side.

Asha wrapped her arms around him burying her head in his chest "Not long in till the world knows about my lineage. Means more trouble for Luffy."

"Everything will be ok Red." Zoro wrapped his arms around her rubbing her back hoping to make her feel better "Luffy loves trouble"

"That's true." Asha said laughing as she looked up to smile at the green haired swordsman who was holding her close.

Luffy came out the kitchen watching as Zoro approached Asha putting his hand on her shoulder, he watched the scene unfold in front of him, now looking at Asha in Zoro's arms as she looked up smiling at him.

"Oi, Luffy you ok?" Franky asked as he stood next to the younger boy.

"I'm fine." Luffy replied bluntly before walking away from the cyborg and to his room.

Luffy rummaged through some of his things pulling out a scrupled piece of paper he had been treasuring since the day he had gotten it. Luffy unravelled the piece of paper revealing a picture of himself. The very picture Asha had drawn him the first time they met. That drawing meant so much to him, he had been looking after it since the day he got it. After all it was Asha who drew it and gave it to him that's why it meant so much to the boy. Luffy folded the piece of paper placing it back in the box he had found it in. Luffy sighed as he slid down the wall thinking about how Zoro and Asha are closer then Asha and Luffy had ever been.

Luffy walked out of the room looking into the direction of where Zoro and Asha were standing just moments ago. Asha was no longer in Zoro's arms but standing on her own looking at the ocean, she looked back noticing Luffy she smiled at the boy "Luffy!" She stated as she walked towards the boy who just ignored her walking into the kitchen to demand Sanji make him food. 'Why did he ignore me?' Asha asked herself as she stood confused about Luffy's action. Deciding to follow the boy hoping he had just not noticed or heard her when she called out for him. Asha sat down next to Luffy but Luffy didn't look at her instead started talking to Brook and once food was served Luffy moved to sit in between Brook and Usopp. 'What?' Asha asked herself as she looked at Luffy who had not once through the whole dinner spoke or even looked at her.

Luffy's attitude toward Asha didn't go unnoticed to Nami and Robin who were watching the two closely. "What do you think upset him?" Nami whispered to Robin.

"Her closeness to Zoro seems to be upsetting him." Robin stated quietly

"That makes sense the two have gotten very close very quickly. Do you think Zoro knows Luffy likes her?"

"I don't think so. Luffy may like her but does she like Luffy?"

"That is the question." Nami whispered as she looked at Asha who was sitting next to Zoro talking to him about something she couldn't quite make out.

"Feeling ok Red?" Zoro asked looking at the girl slightly before drinking his sake.

"I'm fine Zoro. I just got worried and annoyed with the government." Asha smiled in reply.

"Glad you're ok." Zoro held his sake bottle up to her "Want some?" he asked

"No thanks" Asha said as she looked towards Luffy.

Luffy was leaving the kitchen Asha followed him out grabbing his arm "Luffy?" she asked as he jerked out of her touch. "Luffy?" Luffy didn't look at her but carried on towards his destination.

Asha returned to the kitchen slumping down next to Zoro taking the bottle and drinking it herself. Zoro raised an eyebrow at the girl but decided she would talk when she wanted to.

Zoro carried the unconscious girl to her room passing Luffy on the way who just stared at the two not looking to happy. Zoro lay her on the bed pulling a blanket over her before leaving the room. Zoro passed Luffy once again as he walked to his room "You ok Luffy?" Luffy nodded before following Zoro to his room.

"You and Asha are close." Luffy stated not looking at Zoro.

"Yeah." Zoro replied confused about the sudden statement from Luffy.

"Do you like her?"

Zoro looked at Luffy surprised by his question, Luffy was looking at his hands "Does it make a difference if I do?"

"I guess not." Luffy turned away from Zoro's gaze thinking about his answer.

"Luffy you ok?" Nami asked as Luffy slumped down in his seat at the table.

Luffy didn't reply just demanded Sanji give him food. Asha walked in looking at Luffy as he turned his gaze away from her. Asha sat down next to Zoro confused about Luffy's behaviour.

"What's up with Luffy?" Asha asked Zoro

"I don't know." Zoro replied as she took a glance towards his captain.

Asha followed Luffy out of the kitchen as he wondered out. "Luffy? Luffy?" Asha yelled as she grabbed her captain's arm.

"What do you want?" Luffy yelled as he pulled his arm away from her.

"Luffy what's wrong?" Asha asked

"You!" Luffy yelled as he walked away. Asha stood staring at her captain as he walked away confused about his attitude towards her. 'Maybe joining Luffy's crew wasn't the best idea' Asha said to herself.


	10. Chapter 10

"Luffy, if you're mean to her and ignore her she will end up leaving." Robin stated quietly as she walked past Luffy.

Luffy looked at Robin who was walking into the kitchen he knew she was right and Asha would leave if he continues but Luffy didn't know why he was being so mean. He didn't want Asha to leave or to give her a reason to be closer to Zoro. He watched Asha as she looked out at the sea leaning on the ships railings with a smile on her face.

Luffy walked over to Asha placing a hand on her shoulder smiling as she looked up at him "What Luffy?" Asha stated as she pulled her shoulder out of his grip and looked at him.

"Let's go get some food from Sanji." Luffy beamed as he looked at the girl. Asha smiled and nodded her head as she followed Luffy to the kitchen. The two sat in the kitchen talking whilst eating the snacks Sanji had prepared for the two.

The two spoke for a while eating food Sanji had prepared reminiscing about the year they spent together when they were younger. "We've both changed since then Luffy." Asha stated smiling as they both talked about the times they spent with each other.

Luffy was scared of losing Asha after finding her again. He knew he couldn't stop Asha and Zoro from being friends but it hurt him to see his two best friends, his first mate and his first friend being so close. But he didn't know how to go about getting closer to Asha, Zoro is always going to be there and the way things are going Luffy didn't think he had a chance with her with her closeness to Zoro.

"Hey Luffy were coming up to a new island!" Nami stated as she walked into the kitchen

"Let's go!" Luffy smiled as he got up taking Asha's hand in his and leading her out the kitchen. Luffy stood looking out at the island still holding on to Asha's hand. Asha looked up at Luffy smiling she was glad Luffy seemed happier and was no longer being angry at her. "Come on!" Luffy smiled as he jumped over the side of the ship holding Asha close to his side. "Let's explore!" he yelled as he took her hand once more and lead her further on to the island disappearing into the forest.

"Should we go after him?" Usopp asked

"No, let the two of them be alone." Nami smiled as she looked at Robin. Zoro looked on confused and a little annoyed.

"Wow look at that!" Luffy shouted as he pointed to a huge plant.

"That is pretty awesome." Asha smiled as she started to inspect the plant. Luffy smiled as he crouched down beside her watching her smile as she looked closely at the plant in front of her. Luffy couldn't help but stare as she pulled out her note pad from her bag and began drawing the plant. She sat beside him smiling as she sketched the plant in front of her. Luffy shuffled closer to the girl bumping his shoulder lightly with Asha's. Asha looked up from the sketch pad in her hands and smiled at Luffy returning his shoulder bump lightly.

"I'm glad you're on my crew Asha." Luffy stated as he looked at the floor.

As looked up startled smiling at Luffy as he fiddled with his fingers whilst looking at the floor "So am I Luffy!" Asha stated as she leaned closer resting her head on his shoulder "I'm glad were together again." Luffy wrapped his arm around her pulling her closer letting her head rest on his chest Luffy smiled as he stroked her cheek. The two sat for a while not saying much but savouring the time alone.

"I'm sorry." Luffy stated

"About what?" Asha asked as she lifted her head to look at him.

"Being mean and ignoring you. I don't know what came over you but I never wanted to hurt you."

"It's ok Luffy I understand." Asha smiled knowing now that Luffy acted that way out of jealousy Asha felt safe in Luffy's arms and she wanted to remain in them.

"I've missed your smile." Luffy smile as he held her face in his hands before leaning in slowly as he watched Asha's eye lids slowly flutter close, his lips hovered over hers for a few seconds before he pushed his lips softly against hers. Luffy couldn't help but smile into the kiss as he felt her kiss back slowly and softly. Luffy kissed back rougher pulling her by the waist on to his lap his fingers found their way to her under her hat unclipping the hair clips slowly before pulling the hat off and letting her hair fall down to her waist letting his fingers get tangled in the red locks his other arm pulling her body closer to him. Luffy licked her top lip trying to gain entry Asha obliged letting his tongue enter her mouth. Luffy's tongue explored her mouth meeting her tongue in a battle of dominance.

Luffy pulled away slowly smiling at Asha's flushed face and half lidded eyes. Luffy couldn't quite believe that he had kissed her but he knew he wanted to do that more than just once. He couldn't quite describe his feelings for her but he knew he wanted her and he hoped she wanted him. Luffy kissed her lightly on the lips before pulling her closely letting her head fall on to his chest as he wrapped his hand arms around her holding her close.


End file.
